


A Dragon's Treat

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dragons, Dual Penises, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, semi-incest, two-headed dragoness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: A girl, accused of bringing misfortune to a village, is left bound outside a monsters cave. Though the 'monster' enjoys her in a fashion they weren't expecting.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	A Dragon's Treat

“Make sure the bindings are tight!” The village elder ordered, watching the guards as they hooked Anne’s tied-up arms over the hook attached to a post they’d put up at the mouth of the cave. “We cannot let our misfortune return.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault old man Lester keeled over; I wasn’t even in the village-ow!” She yelped when the elder prodded her with his staff.

“Silence! That is proof enough that the bad luck you have brought us is seeping into the village; we cannot allow it to continue!” He looked to see the guards nodding that the restraints were secure. “Perhaps the beast that dwells in this cave will rid us of the ill omen you have become. May the spirits have mercy on your misbegotten soul.” With that, he gestured for the group to leave, not even sparing her a second glance.

“You bastards! I didn’t do anything!” Anna yelled, pulling on the rope. Unfortunately the hook was too high for her to get her arms down. Leaving her there with nothing but a small tunic and loincloth didn’t make the situation any better. All because of a few obscure things that had happened since she moved there. 

She’d been warned they were a superstitious lot beforehand, but didn’t think they were  _ that _ bad! They definitely treated new folks with suspicion, but all because some nosy old hag had to peek in her window, then she was getting dirty looks everywhere. Then blamed for shit she wasn’t even around for, especially that jerk Lester. She’d told the hateful geezer to drop dead after he called her a ‘wretched spinster’ and tried to swat her with his cane.

Not her fault he’d fallen and hit his head...while she was in ANOTHER town visiting her sister! Anna sighed, she should’ve taken Lisa’s advice and moved in with her. She was kind of pissed off at the town too. They could’ve just told her to move, but staking her out to be eaten by a monster? If she did manage to get out of this, she was calling the royal guard on their asses; this had to be illegal in the kingdom!

It was then that she heard something. It was faint at first, and the slight echo made it hard to gauge the direction at first. But, the sound slowly got louder, and she tensed when she realized that it was coming from inside the cavern.

Something actually lived here?? Anna’s knees started shaking.  _ ‘Please let it not be hungry!’ _

“...my turn!”

“Huh..?” Anna paused; that sounded like...like a voice. She strained to make out what it was saying.

“No, it’s mine!”

“Mine! You had a turn!”

Confusion replaced the fear. Those were two different voices...and they were arguing over something.

“You got to suck us off last night, Sister! It’s my turn!”

“You dealt with our morning wood! I get the next one!”

_ What…?’ _ Anna tilted her head in confusion. The hell were they going on about?

“Oh, Sister, we have a visitor!” Two glowing blue eyes shined out from the darkness of the cave, looking right at her. “At least, I think she is. She’s hanging up on something.”

“Why would she do that?” Another pair of eyes, yellow this time, joined the blue. “Seems rather silly to hang yourself up at someone’s door.”

“I didn’t do it to myself!” She blurted out of frustration and sore arms. “I was stuck here because the idiots at the village I moved to think I’m bad luck!”

“Then...why put you out here?” Blue Eyes asked.

“Yeah...they could’ve just told you to move elsewhere.” Yellow eyes added. 

“The assholes think feeding me to whatever lives in this cave will undo it…” She sighed, eyes going wide as she realized just what or who she was talking to.

“They...they what??” Yellow eyes’ eyes widened while Blue eyes made a noise of revulsion. “I dunno which is worse, that they just expect us to eat you just because they want it, or they think we consume people to begin with!”

“You-you don’t??” The relief in her voice was tangible. Maybe she could get them to let her go, then she’d get some payback on those damn villagers.

“Sister…” Blue eyes made a motion to her and Yellow eyes seem to look where she did, eyes widening again, but Anna could swear she heard a pair of low purrs. 

Both sets of eyes started a whispered conversation. Anna couldn’t hear it, but the light giggles meant something either very good or somewhat bad was going to happen to her. “Um, heh, well...if you don’t eat humans, then think you could cut me down? I’ll be out of here as soon as-”

“Oh, perhaps later.” Yellow eyes replied, a newly playful tone in her voice. “Remember, we said we don’t ‘ _ consume _ ’ humans.”

“That doesn’t mean we don’t have an…appetite for you.” Blue eyes smiled, and Anna’s eyes widened as the two stepped out into the light. 

What she thought were two turned out to be the separate heads of a seven foot-tall dragoness, at the shoulder, at least. Long necks putting them/her at nearly teen feet. Blue eyes on the right, Yellow on the left. Covered in mottled green and blue scales, she had a definite athletic build, along with some generous endowments. A pair of pumpkin-sized breasts bounced with each step, the pale blue nipples briefly catching her eyes...until she looked down.

“Holy fuck…!” Nestled between the dragon’s thighs was a girthy, and currently erect eleven inch penis, complete with a ballsack the size of a potato. The penis itself was covered with tiny ridges and bumps. She couldn’t help but gulp at the sight, especially when Yellow eyes, reached down to cup their balls.

“I think she likes what she sees, Sister.” She purred, licking her lips with a foot-long tongue.

“Mm...indeed. And I think it’s safe to say we both like our view as well.” Blue eyes licked as well, running her hand over the shaft. “It’s been a while since we’ve gotten to enjoy a tasty-looking morsel such as yourself.” The dragoness’ hips swung with each step, her tail throwing up small clouds of dust in tandem.

Anna gulped again. While she was relieved she wasn’t going to be dinner, she realized that she’d just been put on a different menu as the dragoness reached her. While Anna could proudly say she was just under six feet, their height difference put the two grape-sized nipples at the perfect spot to be sucked on where she stood. The notion caused a considerable twitch in her loincloth.

“What should we call our little treat?” Blue eyes asked, using a sharp claw to slice the tunic open, exposing Anna’s own sizable breasts. She squeaked as Blue eyes’ tongue flicked over her nipple.

“A-AnnHA!” She gasped when Yellow eyes grasped her between the legs. “I..I mean Anna!” She squirmed a little at the feel of the oddly slender fingers wrapping around her through the cloth.

“What’s this…?” Yellow eyes grip revealed a bulge in the cloth. One was visibly growing. “Is this…?”

Anna blushed. “I...I have a bit of ogre somewhere in my family tree. They kinda swell down there when they get aroused...plus I haven’t had any in almost three years.” She moaned a little as Blue eyes’ hand joined in, both gently massaging and bouncing her growing bulge.

“ Mmm..we can tell.” Blue eyes purred. “The scent of your arousal is…” Anna yelped when the head leaned down and pressed her nose into her crotch, inhaling deeply. “Mmm, intoxicating.”

Yellow eyes did the same. “I agree.” She slid her tongue over the swelling bulge, which by now was starting to sag a little from its weight. “You are quite pent up, aren’t you?” She asked, massaging Anna’s package. “Sister, perhaps we should help our guest with her problem? It’s only fair.”

“I agree.” Blue eyes grinned, and with the same deftness used on the tunic, a claw sliced through the waistband of the loincloth, letting it drift to the floor.

“W-ait-!” Anna started to say, but it was too late; she was on full display. Clamping her eyes shut, she prayed they wouldn’t react like the villagers…

“Sister...you see what I see!?” Blue eyes asked, except there wasn’t an revulsion in her voice. It was more like...joy.

“I do, Sister!” Anna cracked an eye open to see both heads were staring at her crotch with what could best be described as smiles. Yellow eyes salivated a little. “It’s like she was made with us in mind!”

She glanced down; she was a futa like the dragon, but for reasons she never figured out, Anna was the proud owner of two thick cocks, both around eleven inches as well, and a sack on par, which Blue eyes was already holding. She had to admit, despite the rather sharp claws, her hand was pretty soft. “You...you aren’t freaked out?”

“By a sight this lovely!?” Blue eyes gently cradled her sack, eyeing both of Anna’s cocks hungrily. “Hardly!” She leaned in, giving the shaft another sniff.

“That tickles!” Anna squeaked, giggling a little as Blue eyes ran her nose down to the base.

“Mmm…” Blue buried her nose into Anna’s testicles. “May I taste you?”

“T-taste?” Anna’s eyes widened, watching Blue move back up to the head of the cock she was nuzzling, her tongue reaching out to coil around it. Before she could respond, Blue wrapped her mouth around it, taking her full length. “Oh G-GOD!” She cried out, her still visible penis throwing in response while an audible slurping noise came from the dragon.

“How is she, Sister?” Yellow asked eagerly, reaching to stroke the other shaft.

Anna let out a gurgle of a moan at the feel. Blue’s tongue had coiled completely around her cock, and Yellow looked ready to do the same to the one she was pumping. “Oh yeahhhh…” she groaned, bucking her hips into them.

Blue didn’t reply, but the blissful moan she let out as she bobbed up and down on the cock seemed to be all Yellow needed to hear.


End file.
